wagnike2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wagnike2 Wiki
The Facial Hair Wiki is a collaborative wiki that dives into every aspect of facial hair from styles to hygiene to etiquette! If you have something to say about facial hair, don't be afraid to speak by contributing to the project. Facial hair is a trait of pubescent and adult men characterized by hair growing on the face from the ears to around the mouth. The growing of facial hair, or pogonotrophy, has been seen culturally as an indication of prudence and wisdom and also as a symbol of fertility and masculinity though the actual connection is frivolous at best. Many people have worn facial hair proudly throughout the ages such as lyricist Shakespeare, U.S. President Abraham Lincoln, German ruler Adolf Hitler, actor and musician Joaquin Phoenix, and good olä Jesus (probably). While many wear facial hair for purely aesthetic reasons, others grow facial hair for their religion, and yet others have their own reasons. Women can grow facial hair also, though it occurs much less than in men and usually after reaching menopause. Facial hair comes in all shapes and sizes from simple porn 'staches to long, scraggly Rasputin-like beards. It is similarly important to consider the style of hair worn on the top of the head as well. Sideburns.jpg|Sideburns|link=Sideburns Beards.jpg|Beards|link=Beard Moustaches.jpg|Moustaches|link=Category:Moustache styles Goatee.jpg|Goatees|link=Goatees Basics.jpg|Getting Started|link=Basics|linktext=Discover the basics of this game. Tank Guides.jpg|Tank Guides|link=Tank guides|linktext=Learn about all the Tanks Garage Slider.jpg|Garage|link=Garage|linktext=Discover what's inside.. Help.jpg|Need help?|link=Special:Forum|linktext=Feel free to ask in our forums. File: Gears of War 3 Easter Egg Everyone Gets a Beard HD File: Four Lions (2009) - Clip She has a beard File:Phineas And Ferb The Daze of Summer (2008) - Clip Bad beard Are you participating in Movember? Yes No The rules are as follows: *The wiki's main categories or pages shall not be vandalized or deleted without Admin/Founder's notice. Any person who does so will be immediately blocked and seized of editing rights, be it contributors or registered users. *Badge farming is against the rules, you will be punished severly if you break this rule. *No page on this wiki shall have any profanity, vandalism, discussions about foreign topic, adult content, spamming, insulting, racism, cheat links or any of them. If such pages are discovered then they will be deleted immiedietly and any contributor / user who started / assisted the page will be blocked forever and will be abduced of any rights he / she recieved through Admins, Bureaucrats or the Founder. *There will be no quarelling; trolling; cheating; sending links to hacks, virus ridden websites or hacks or any of them. This accounts for all contributors and registered editors on the Wiki. *Please have a happy time and enjoy browsing our website. If you think there is something missing in any of our articles please feel free to inform us or click the edit button. We are happy to listen to you :) To read the full set of rules so that you don't end up violating any of them go to our Rules Page.